


Dinner with the in-laws

by BiancaD90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaD90/pseuds/BiancaD90
Summary: Magnus and Alec are hosting a dinner at their new place a few weeks after their wedding with the Lightwoods and... Asmodeus.I mean, what could go wrong?





	Dinner with the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title is pretty self explanatory 😂  
> I tried. And I'm pretty happy with it, I hope you will like it too.
> 
> Leave me a comment or use the #TheDinnerFic hashtag on Twitter so I can find your opinions.
> 
> Love you lots xx

To say that this whole situation was awkward as fuck would be the understatement of the century. And Magnus was trying to get Alec to not use his dirty mouth outside of their bedroom so Alec better phrase that sentence more carefully. 

"Babe, are you done yet? The circumstances in which I find myself right now aren't ideal", Alec voiced out his thought in a more elevated manner while poking his head inside the kitchen of his and Magnus' new place. 

Magnus just rolled his eyes at his husband.

"I know the situation is awkward as fuck but I'm almost done", he announced and Alec gasped. 

"10 bucks in the swear jar, Magnus Lightwood-Bane", Alec said and Magnus just waved his spatula at him. 

"Just shut up and get out of my kitchen", he laughed, ignoring Alec but that only provoked him further cause he was behind Magnus in no time, arms circling his waist, totally distracting him.

"I'm going to burn our dinner if you don't keep your hands to yourself Alexander", Magnus warned, not making any move to put distance between him and his husband.   
Alec chuckled, peppering kisses on the side of Magnus' neck. 

"But it's more fun to keep my hands on you instead", he whispered in his ear gently biting on his earlobe, his nimble fingers tugging at the strings of Magnus' apron. 

"Hey guys, I don't know if you noticed but the evil version of Jon Snow is in your house", Jace announced pointing over his shoulder then he stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Ok I didn't need this specific image burned on my retinas for the rest of my life", he continued covering his eyes and turning around. 

Magnus hopped off the counter zipping up his pants with a smirk on his face. 

"That's what you get for not knocking. And yes Jason, I'm aware that my father is at my dining table. Now off you go, I'll be out in a minute", he finished, shooing both of them. 

"Why is he here?" Jace whispered and Alec just sighed.   
After he summoned Asmodeus asking him for Magnus' magic and immortality back and he had to suffer through that horrible test to prove himself that he's worthy of loving his son, he didn't think he'll see his father in law again so soon. Or ever.   
They just got back from their honeymoon when Magnus got a fire message from Asmodeus a few days ago.

"Magnus felt bad for not inviting him to the wedding so he asked him if he could join us for dinner sometimes", Alec whispered back and turned on his heels heading for the door cause someone, probably Izzy, knocked, with Jace hot on his trail.

"You will never get bored with in laws like these", Jace suddenly cackled and Alec smacked him before opening the door. 

"I almost wish Valentine was still alive so you could bond with your father in law too. Or should I say dad?" Alec added mischievously.   
"Nevermind, I just gave myself a headache."

"Is he already here?" Izzy entered the place as a tornado as soon as Alec cracked the door open. His sister was a force of nature and she got so excited over the smallest things. Dinner with the family, not meeting a prince of Hell for the first time. Or maybe both.

The three of them entered the living room and saw that Magnus already set the table and food was steaming in their plates.   
Alec sat down at his husband's side while Izzy and Jace sat on each side of their mother's.   
Asmodeus was on the other side of the table twirling the wine around in his glass, a crow perched on his right shoulder. 

Alec took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Magnus who just smiled sweetly at him. He took Magnus's hand in his, placing a light kiss on the back of it. 

"So I made this from scratch, absolutely no magic was used in the process and I hope you'll enjoy it", Magnus announced.

"Let's hope this is better than Alec's stew", Maryse laughed, rubbing her palms together in anticipation. Magnus snorted then covered it with an elegant cough when Alec glared at him. 

"I'm joking honey, your cooking skills are over the top", Maryse continued on a sweet tone only mothers can muster and Alec bought exactly none of it. 

Magnus nodded eagerly knowing Alec will deprive him of certain physical activities otherwise. 

"Let's praise the Angel", Maryse said, taking Jace and Isabelle's hands and closing her eyes. Asmodeus snorted. 

She opened one eye just to see Alec's mortified look while Magnus' dad gracefully placed the napkin on his lap and started eating. 

"Or we can skip that for tonight", Alec quickly said and for the next few seconds you could only hear the sound of cutlery and the occasional caw of Asmodeus' pet. 

"How's the weather in Edom?" Maryse tries again after a while, not daring to look at Alec cause she knows that's probably a stupid question and the only thing she'd see in the eyes of her eldest son would be intense disapproval. 

Magnus clears his throat, probably suppressing yet another snort and Alec desperately wishes he could just bang his head against his husband's shoulder. 

"Parched", Asmodeus responds while gently dabbing at the corners of his mouth.   
Maryse tries to look engaged in the conversation but he doesn't offer further explanations so she just abandons the idea altogether, sending a quick text to Luke under the table. 

Alec is officially despairing. This is so so bad. And he knows it's about to get much worse when he sees a muscle twitch in his parabatai's cheek and he knows the inevitable is about to happen.  
Meaning Jace will probably open his mouth and ask a stupid question. 

"I've been meaning to ask", Jace starts and Alec wishes he could just freeze time. Magnus is rather intrigued and apparently so is Asmodeus cause he looks at the blond Lightwood, gracefully tilting his head to the side. 

"Your hair looks so luscious and... bouffant. What's your secret?"   
He finishes and Alec looks at Magnus mouthing the word "bouffant" as a question.

Magnus just shrugs, having no idea if blondie swallowed a dictionary for breakfast that morning or if he's actually not that stupid all the time. 

"I brew my own potions", Asmodeus answers curtly. "Asmodei scales for the glossy effect mixed with some lavender oil" 

Jace looks impressed.  
"Wow, so nothing evil like blood from 17 virgins and unicorn tears?" 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes and Alec gasps at the resemblance. That's such a Magnus thing to do. 

"Where would I find 17 virgins in Edom?" The prince retorts sounding bored, stabbing a piece of stake with his fork and feeding it to the crow still casually sitting on his shoulder. 

Jace laughs nervously and Alec lets out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. That is until he hears Izzy clear her throat. Oh, by the Angel, when will this end?

He grabs his phone and sends Magnus a text suggesting they just kick everyone out and erase this godawful evening from everyone's memory. Including their own. 

Magnus shakes his head and puts his phone back on the table watching Alec's bambi eyes turn into slits as he glares at him, his bottom lip twitching in annoyance. 

"So, if everyone is curious about stuff", Izzy starts and Alec knows this can't be good. He sighs, feeling Magnus' foot rub against his calf in a soothing manner and he focuses on that, trying to ignore the idiotic thing that will come out of his sister's mouth in 3, 2, 1...

"You have to tell me mister Bane, sir, did you and Lilith ever... you know?"

"Isabelle, that's inappropriate", Maryse chastises and Alec gives her a grateful look. At least one person at this table has a little bit of sanity left as to not ask the prince of Hell and his father in law about his sex life. 

"Unless he's totally comfortable with talking about it which is fine, sex is not a taboo topic around here, right?" Maryse all but giggles and Alec loses his faith in humanity altogether. Magnus smiles detecting the chaotic behavior Alec sometimes displays in the way his mother acts right now. 

"I give up", Alec declares under his breath and Magnus gently pats his cheek cause his sweet husband really tried. 

Izzy smiles innocently at Asmodeus, propping up her chin with her elbow on the table.   
Then, a miracle happens and no, it's not a meteor dropping on the loft putting Alec out of his misery but it's equally bright.

Asmodeus smiles back. A lazy, laid back, beautiful smile that shows Alec one more time where did Magnus inherit his good looks from.

"My friends call me Asmo", he says and Alec is so happy he could weep cause there's still a chance this dinner isn't a total fiasco. There's still hope. 

And all thanks to his little sister and her completely inappropriate question. 

The dinner comes to an end shortly after Asmodeus finishes relating a story that will probably leave Alec scarred for the rest of his life and the Lightwoods say their goodbyes, praising Magnus' cooking once again and promising they'll come back soon. 

Asmodeus kisses Maryse's and Izzy's hands like the perfect gentleman he is and gives Jace's a firm shake and the three exit the apartment, their loud chatter soon a distant murmur. 

He then turns to Magnus and Alec, the corner of his mouth raising in a good-naturedly smile. 

"Your family is lovely, Alexander, I enjoyed myself immensely tonight", he says extending an arm toward Alec. 

Alec takes it without hesitation and Asmodeus nods his head shortly in agreement.

Then, he pats Magnus' shoulder and snaps his fingers, a portal appearing in the middle of the living room. He steps inside it with a wave and Alec collapses on the couch, a dumb satisfied smile on his face. 

Magnus raises one eyebrow at him and Alec looks up, positively beaming.

"I need a drink"

Magnus' loud laugh echoes through the loft and he leans down to capture his husband's lips in a quick kiss.

"Coming right up, my love"


End file.
